Bill Rizer
PFC Bill Rizer (code name: Mad Dog) is one of the two main protagonists in the Contra series, along with fellow commando and brother-in-arms, Lance Bean. He was a member of the "Contra" task force and one of the greatest soldiers that ever lived. Both combatants alone were able to repel numerous invasion attempts on Earth by extraterrestrial forces, mainly by the Red Falcon army, and were known as heroes worldwide after successfully defeating them completely during the Alien Wars. A series of events eventually made them go their separate ways, and at one point even put them fighting against each other. As part of a well-planned conspiracy, he was framed by the government and considered a war criminal. He was sentenced to serve time in cryostasis, although he was called upon to fight once again on a couple of conflicts that arose during that time. Unbeknownst to him, clones of him were produced, most likely while he was serving time in cryogenic prison. Biography Red Falcon crisis Bill fought alongside Lance Bean and defeated Emperor Demon Dragon God Java and his alien army, Red Falcon, putting a stop to their plans to take over the Earth. Thwarting Black Viper's threat After Red Falcon was defeated, both commandos are accompanied by Mad Dog and Scorpion, and defeat Black Viper. Defamation and cryostasis prison sentence At some point after the Alien Wars, in an event not fully covered in any of the games, Bill was accused of setting off a weapons accident that ended up killing 80% of Earth's population, and was also blamed for the death of his fellow brother-in-arms, Lance. He was given a sentence of 10,000 years in cryostasis prison. Blood Falcon organization Bill was released five years later by orders of the Triumvirate and fought alongside Lucia in order to stop the Blood Falcon organization, led by his ex-partner Lance, who was believed to have been killed by him. Lucia acted as Bill's watchdog during that time, as he was still not clear of the charges set upon him. Project C Not much of Rizer's activities are known during this time. It is likely he was cryogenically frozen for many years in order to keep him alive when he should have been long dead. His "consciousness" was used to create an A.I., and a clone of him (or probably an army of them) was made. Reemergence and death in 4444 A.D Finally, in 4444 A.D he battled against the forces of Master Contra. During this time, Rizer operated under the alias of Mystery G. This is how he chose to identify himself after meeting his clone and Jaguar Yagyu. He was easily able to defeat Plant Contra and was about to finish him when Rizer decided to test Bill and Jaguar as "worthy" of the title of "Contra". After fighting the pair, he deemed them better than he expected and teleported away. When the clone and Jaguar were about to be killed by Master Contra, he reappeared and blocked his blade weapon with his guns. After the clone and Jaguar were back on their feet, he received a mortal wound from Master Contra's blade. Afterward, Master Contra teleported away and the clone stayed with with Rizer when he died. When the clone asked who he really was, Rizer simply said "The same as you. Contra. I was called that..." Legacy Rizer's heroic actions in his past missions made him a hero throughout the ages, including lifting up the spirits of his clone, who was able to save the world. Personal information *'Age': 34 (Contra 3D) *'Height': 188 cm (6′ 2″) *'Weight': 115 kg (254 lb) Gallery Bill Rizer - 01.jpg|'Bill Rizer' as he appears on the cover artwork for Contra. Bill Rizer - Contra - 01.jpg|'Bills artwork from the Japanese ''Contra instruction booklet. Bill Rizer - Super Contra - 01.png|'Bills artwork from the Japanese ''Super C instruction booklet. Rickle - Bill Rizer - 02.jpg|Rickle transformed as Bill Rizer from the Wai Wai World 2 cover artwork. Rickle - Bill Rizer - 01.jpg|Rickle transformed as Bill Rizer in Wai Wai World 2. ShatteredDesign.jpg|Character design for Shattered Soldier. Bill ss.png|Character render for Shattered Soldier. Bill contra ss.png|''Shattered Soldier'' promotional artwork, illustrated by Ashley Wood. Mysteriousg design.png|'Mystery G' character design for Neo Contra. MysteryG.png|Older Rizer as "Mystery G". RizerContra4.png|''Contra 4'' Bill Rizer - Evolution - 02.png|''Contra: Evolution'' Bill Rizer - Contra 3D - 02.png|''Contra 3D'' Bill Rizer - Contra 3D - 01.png|'Bills profile from ''Contra 3D. Contra 3D - 18.png|'Bills artwork from ''Contra 3D. Bill Rizer - Contra 3D - 04.png|'Bills artwork from ''Contra 3D. Bill Rizer - Return - 02.png|''Contra: Return'' Trivia *Rizer's appearance is based upon Austrian-American actor Arnold Schwarzenegger, especially on his interpretation of Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer in the 1987 film Predator. *His name is a tribute to actors Bill Paxton and Paul Reiser, who appeared in the movie Aliens. *In the English Super C instruction booklet, Bill Rizer is referred to as "Sergeant Bill Ko", in reference to Sergeant Ernest G. Bilko, the main protagonist of the 1955-1959 sitcom The Phil Silvers Show. See also *Bill Rizer (clone) *Lance Bean *Jimbo *Mad Dog *Master Contra *Mystery G *Bill Bomber Footnotes Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Contra characters Category:Contra 3D characters Category:Contra 4 characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Neo Contra characters Category:Operation C characters Category:Return characters Category:Shattered Soldier characters Category:Super Contra characters Category:The Alien Wars characters